A need exists for a lightweight inexpensive device capable of relieving pain in animals, such as humans.
A further need exists for a device that can be modified to produce different strengths of magnetism for simultaneous treatment to four limbs of an animal.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.